Fallout: The Story of the Saviour
by jjjacobs16
Summary: In This story Jack, Stephen, Susan, Alfred, John, and Dan Try to escape vault 90, But while they are in the process of escaping something goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Fallout: The Story of The Savior

This is the story about a kid from vault 90, Jack, The Savior. Jack lives in a vault with many others, the vaults were built before the nuclear war to save humanity. Most vaults weren't actually meant to save anyone, just to do experiments on. Vault 90 was built to make one big race of humans, by combining Blacks, Whites, Asians, Hispanic, Native American, Muslim, etc. The project worked making one big race of lightly tan skinned people. Jack is 6 feet tall and has long brown hair, and works with the other engineer Stephen, who is five feet eight inches tall, and is a genius who hacks terminals and messes with the vaults robots in his free time.

Chapter 1: The Overseer rules all.

Jack and Stephen sit in the engineer lab, Jacks head on a table, jack is exhausted and wants to sleep while Stephen is reprograming a Protectron to be his butler. "Why do we have to do this?" Jack complained as he rested his head in his arms. "C'mon dude our job is the best! Way better than like, um, Fry cook! Yeah our job is way better than that." Said Stephen. "I know man but sometimes it can be so boring, and just think we're going to be doing this for the rest of our life." Said jack. "Fine with me." Stephen said as he pushed up his glasses, "Hey can you hand me that wrench?" Asked Stephen. Jack gets up and brings Stephen the wrench, "Do you ever wonder what the outside is like? I mean there's a whole world out there for exploring and we're trapped in here, I'm sure the other vaults have opened its been 215 years!" Said Jack in a slow way with a stroke of adventure in his voice. "Shhhh!" Stephen said in a loud and fearful way. "You know the overseer doesn't like talk like that! And he doesn't plan on opening the vault for another 120.2 Years!" Stephen said in a hushed voice. "Do you even hear yourself dude? He's brainwashed us man! Another 120 years? Just think of what the world must be like now! It's probably filled with prewar tech! And you know how much you love that!" Jack said in a convincing manner. "But, um, you're right, but The overseer rules all in the vault and part of his rules is that we don't ask him to leave so we won't be able to convince him to just let us leave. I have the feeling we're going to have to escape maybe we should form a team of about four who would also like to leave?" Stephen Explained. Jack looked up and smiled at Stephen and said "That's what I like to hear, you tell me who we need I'll get them!" Jack said in a proud way. "We're going to need Doctors, um so probably the clinics intern, Susan, she has been working in the clinic for about a year and knows enough and we know how she feels about the vault staying closed." Said Stephen, "Here let me see your pip-boy and I'll make a list of people to convince." Stephen explained. The List consisted of these people: Susan the vaults clinics intern, Weapon Specialist Dan, and John the next overseer. "Why do we need John?" Asked Jack in a complaining way. "Because we need him to get the two G.E.C.K's out of storage, he can get the key to it." "A G.E.C.K?" asked jack. "Yes it stands for Garden of Eden Creation Kit, it can make life from purely nothing, most vaults we're given one but our vault was given two in case we split off into different factions for some odd reason." Explained Stephen. Jack stood quiet for a minute staring off into space, then looks up at Stephen and says "So this is really happening, we're really going to leave?" Jack looked down and smiled. "Yes we are! And my protectron here should be finished by the time you're done convincing everyone, so he can help protect us along side Dan." Jack walks out of the engineer room and down the hallway. He continues upstairs and goes to the clinic and sees Susan, a five foot nine inch tall girl with long Blonde hair. Susan turned around and was surprised to see jack, and in a nervous way grabbed her clipboard. "Jack! Um are you sick, or hurt?" Susan asked. Jack pulls susan to the side and says in a whispering way "Susan, Stephen and I are planning on leaving the vault and we need you to come with us for medical assistance". Susan was shocked and just stood there for a minute speechless and said "I'll do it, I feel like its time to explore the outside." "Well that was easy, meet us tonight after curfew at 11:15 in the engineer room and we'll talk details." Jack said as he turned away and walked out. Jack finds John in the diner eating by himself and sits with him. "I know what you're planning." John says in a slow and creepy way. "You do?" asked jack. "Yes I was listening in on your and Stephens Conversation, shut the door next time by the way, I've already told Dan and I have retrieved both G.E.C.K's one and two and have placed them in the engineer room." John said "Well, why are you being so helpful?" asked jack. "Because this overseer isn't going to die anytime soon and I would like to fulfill my leadership position soon, I grow impatient, once I get outside I will lead a great army!" John said. Both of them left the diner and the whole team met up in the engineers room, Stephen sat in his chair as the others gathered around. "Okay, let's do roll call, Susan, Dan, John Jack?" All four said here, then Stephen said "oh, yes and Alfred?'' "Here" came from the protectron. "You named it Alfred?" Asked Dan in a Sarcastic way, (Dan is six foot three and is really skinny with brown hair, and John is five foot four and is skinny and has a evil look) Jack Rolls out a map and points and says, "Okay, guys and um girl, We're here and the Vault door is here to escape we need to move fast but quiet through these doors here, here, and here." Dan gets four 10mm pistols out of his pip-boy, "Here everyone take on just in case". Stephen puts both of the G.E.C.K's in his pip boy. The team moves out, avoiding security and any other people not involved in the plan. The team opens a door and sees the gigantic vault door, and slowly walks towards it. "I heard something this way!" Said a couple security guards. Security shows up as Stephen is working with the door panel trying to get the huge, steel, vault door to open, Security and the overseer runs into the room. "Kids what in the world do you think you're doing, I didn't give you permission to leave, and you John! You could've done such great things for this vault, but now im afraid you all have to go to the vaults jail." The overseer says, as he looks over too Dans dad who is one of the security gaurds. Stephen gets the door to open, the alarm goes off and a loud screeching noise is heard, "You cant stop us overseer we're leaving and there's nothing you can do to stop us." Said Jack. "Open fire!" The overseer said. Security opens fire on the team and doesn't let up. The team runs and shoots at the same time as Alfred takes out two guards with his laser. One of the guards throws a pulse grenade which disables all robots, and Dan jumps in front of Alfred to try and protect him. The blast sends the team flying outside of the vault, barley injured as Stephen runs over to the outside panel and shuts the door. Gunshots still flew from inside the vault but then door rolled shut and the bullets flew back and hit a two guards, and one went into the overseers knee. Dan lies there with a hole in his stomach from the blast, Alfred lays behind him only working at half capacity, Dan lies in the tunnel, outside of vault 90, and dies. "Don't give up on me!" Jack yells as he does CPR on Dan. Susan checks his pulse and says "He's gone." The team stood quiet for a little while, all of them staring at the ground but then Stephen says "At least we technically all escaped, and hey there's a whole world out there to explore! And I can get Alfred working again in a day or so!" Jack and john storm off and go to the end of the tunnel where there is a ladder, Jack climbs up and moves the floor tile (The vault was built under a Mall). The whole team stands in the ruins of the mall. Jack looks up and says "Here we are, The Wasteland."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The southern wasteland

Jack, Stephen, Susan, Alfred and, John, stand in the middle of a fallen shopping mall. As Alfred is shorting out Stephen decides to fix him. "It seems his main hydraulics system is shot, we should search the local labs in the area for one." Stephen explained. The team walked down the dusty road, noticing burnt trees, fallen buildings and bodies surrounding the area like a blanket. "It would seem this lab was one of the few places un touched by the war!" Susan said enthusiastically. The team walks into The state university's science lab to find the parts needed, a chill came over the room, it was dark and it felt as if everything in the room was dead . Stephen takes out the G.E.C.K.S "We might need one of these to get these machines started". Stephen walks over and stands in a chamber. "Ha Ha! Look at me I'm trapped!" Stephen said laughing hysterically. "Get out of there before something goes wrong" Susan said in a nagging tone. "Lighten up Suse, nothing bad will happen" Said Jack. A glass wall falls over the front of the chamber, a robotic voice is heard, the voice says "Test subject ready for FEV virus transformation process". "What's that?" asked John. Stephen is injected with the FEV virus, he shrieks out in pain as he falls to his knees, his hair was falling out, he was growing larger his muscles grew to the size of tires, His skin turned yellow, Stephen turned into a super mutant brute. As he stumbled around he stomped on both G.E.C.K.S. Stephen stands and examines himself for a moment, then runs out of the lab. "We have to follow him!" Shouted susan "Hes our friend, maybe theres someway we can help him out of, of, of whatever that was!" Susan said. Jack looks at his Pip-boy and mentions to the others that there is a near by town, called ditch city. "What kind of name is that?" John asked . The team goes to the town and discovers that it consists of Brother Hood of steel members, they get to the Front gate and Paladin Richardson stops them. "Halt!" He says. " You are tress passing on brother hood of steel territory, any closer and I have been authorized to engage in combat" Says Richardson. Paladin Richardson was a tall very in shape man, one of the strongest men in the wasteland. The whole team had worried looks on their faces except Jack, he had the look of determination. "Sir we need to find our friend, he turned big and yellow and," Before Jack could finish Richardson interrupts and says "A super mutant? Well I can't say I've seen a super mutant in these parts for about a week now, besides if he came by, his head would be one of those on those poles out side of our city's gates, I would check the nearby vaults and also the Scrapyard." The team turned and looked at each other. Jack then says "We need to split up, John take the scrap yard, Susan take ehh it says on my pip boy vault 51, ill take the surrounding cites." The Team splits off and John goes to the scrapyard. He notices a pack of ghouls living in the scrapyard and says "Gah the fuck are those things? They look like zombies". John jumps down and tries talking to the ghouls but unfortunately they were feral ghouls. John draws his assault rifle and starts taking the heads off of the Ghouls but gets ganged up on by a whole pack of ghouls and becomes one of them. But unlike his moronic, brethren, he was a Glowing one but was still a normal ghoul (Opposite of a feral) and can communicate with both humans and ghouls. He looks over his ghoul brothers and grins, he then mumbles "Looks like you guys have a new ruler". Susan arrives at vault 51 to find the door open and its inhabitants gone. She thought to herself this would be the perfect place for a super mutant. She got into the reactor level of the vault when she hears something move, she turns quickly and says "Whos there?" in a broken voice. She turns on the light to her pip boy and notices a snout poking out of the darkness. Before she knew it she was pinned up against the wall. A Death claw was Face to face with her, growling, the death claw licks her face. Susan stands shaking and mumbles "Im going to die!"


End file.
